1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood for use on a vehicle for enclosing a radiator and an engine, the hood defining intake openings in a front surface thereof for drawing air to cool the radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hood used on a tractor or lawn mower is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 1991-16830, for example. This hood includes a grille formed in a front surface thereof. The grille has a front wall, and right and left walls extending from side edges of the front wall. The front wall defines intake openings for drawing in air for a radiator. The intake openings usually are covered by grille netting for protection from dust.
Where such dust netting is attached to cover an area of the intake openings, waste straw and the like will adhere to and clog the dust netting. Clog removing operations must be carried out frequently since such clogging could result in overheating of the engine and other troubles.